


Let's Have Dinner

by oldhetaliafics (BisKitty)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisKitty/pseuds/oldhetaliafics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Sweethearts Week 2012</p>
<p>Arthur has the perfect Valentine's Day planned out. Then his girlfriend's overprotective older brother decides to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Dinner

Arthur had it all planned out. Valentine’s Day would be a special occasion for Allison and himself. He had met Allison at school a year ago, and a few months ago she had suddenly asked him out. Arthur couldn’t resist her sweet charm, and so he accepted. Arthur had never been happier, and so he wanted to do something nice. He was thinking a nice dinner, followed by a movie (her choice, obviously. Arthur was a gentleman!), and then finally, well, Arthur was not one to spoil surprises, but he had a lovely gift for her.

Simply thinking about spending Valentine’s Day with Allison made Arthur’s stomach do flips and turns, all the while he could barely keep the smile off of his face. Arthur couldn’t help but picture her sweet face, with blue eyes and cute dimples that appeared whenever she smiled.

The young man was startled from his reveries by a sudden hug from behind. Arthur was a gentleman and certainly was not pleased when he felt a familiar set of breasts pressing against his back. No, he rarely noticed breasts, and was definitely not the sort of man who enjoyed them. Arthur was a proper gentleman.

“Artie!” Allison yelled into Arthur’s ear, taking care to snuggle her boyfriend close. “I missed you.”

Arthur coughed and tried to restrain his smile. “I missed you too. I’m certain you’re hungry, so shall we go?” He said, breaking the hug to offer Allie his arm. She returned a smile and took his arm, though Allie could not keep a blush off her face.

Arthur was excited, to say the least. He was going to spend a romantic evening with Allie, alone with her. A simple movie and dinner had never seemed so appealing. Especially when Arthur didn’t exactly appreciate the company of other people particularly often. It wasn’t as if he hated everyone, he simply was exhausted by large amount of time spent with others. Arthur hoped Allie would enjoy the dinner, he had taken extra care to find a good yet affordable restaurant and- wait, he had missed something she said.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” he asked, suddenly feeling dread crawl up his spine.

“No worries! I just said that we’re lucky ‘cos I convinced Ivan to drive us to the restaurant! Ain’t he sweet?” Allie responded with a bright grin. Arthur tried to keep his jaw from dislocating itself from his head.

Ivan was Allie’s older brother. If he had been a normal older brother, perhaps the idea of having him give the two a ride was not bad at all. Unfortunately, Ivan was not normal, and overprotective to say the least. The tall, intimidating young man scared Arthur beyond belief. Arthur took a deep breath, it was just a short car ride, and he could handle this.

Allie led him to Ivan’s car, where the young man with icy purple eyes waited. Allie greeted her brother before dragging Arthur into the back seat of the car so that the couple could sit together. Arthur reached out to hold her hand, offering his girlfriend a small smile.

“Mr. Kirkland, you are going to take good care of Allie, correct?” Ivan asked, his eyes meeting Arthur’s in the mirror. Arthur couldn’t look away from the violet eyes that clearly stated that if he did anything to hurt Allie, Ivan would be there and he knew how to quietly dispose of a body.

“I… er, yes of course,” Arthur finally managed to break eye contact.

The ride to the restaurant was definitely one of the longest car rides in Arthur’s life. He took a deep breath of air when he got out of the car. Soon, it would just be Allie and himself, spending time together. Wait a minute, why was Ivan getting out of the car? Oh no, oh no… His plans for Valentine’s Day were slipping through his grasp.

“I hope you do not mind if I tag along with you two,” Ivan’s saccharine sweet smile said that it was not really a question. Yet, Arthur had to refuse, he opened his mouth and-

“Of course, Vanya!” Allie answered for him. Arthur felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Perhaps Ivan and Allie were joking, and that there would be a laugh and Ivan would get back in the car and then things would proceed according to plan. No such thing occurred, as soon the three were seated at a table, Ivan next to Allie and Arthur sitting across from her. Arthur felt like the table space between them was immeasurably wide and decided to hide behind the menu in order to avoid Ivan’s occasional stare. Plus, the menu could hide any upset expression that might happen upon his face.

Arthur peeked over the menu to catch a glimpse of Allie. Much to his embarrassment, she noticed and shot him a big smile. He did take comfort in the fact that she was enjoying herself. Unfortunately, it wasn’t particularly long before they ordered and the menus were taken away. Arthur had nothing to hide behind, and no excuse for his silence.

“Your last boyfriend was much more talkative, Allie. I liked him, he was very cute. He really liked tomatoes, I recall. It was a shame he ran off with that Italian brat,” Ivan said, drinking tea with a cold smile.

“Um… Didn’t he end up breaking his leg when you saw him after that?” Allie asked.

“No, no, it was simply an accident. He was very cute,” Ivan’s smile never faltered.

Arthur simply tried to clear his throat, not sure what else to do. He was certain he was going to die. Not only did Ivan prefer a cheater, but he made sure to inform Arthur of what happened to guys who harmed his little sister. If this wrath wasn’t directed at him, Arthur would’ve respected Ivan’s ruthlessness.

“Ah, Arthur, Allison has told me you are very fond of Shakespeare. I think that is silly. I much prefer Dostoevsky and Pushkin to his inferior writing. Don’t you agree, Allie?” Ivan’s smile widened. Arthur tried to keep his rage under control.

The rest of the dinner was spent in a tense atmosphere, with Ivan trying to provoke Arthur, Arthur trying to remain calm, and Allie blissfully enjoying her hamburger. Arthur reminded himself the he couldn’t let Ivan ruin this date. Allie had to be happy, even if it meant that Arthur had to suffer through the company of her brother.

Arthur and Ivan split the bill, while Arthur hoped that Ivan would separate from them so that they could at least have the film to themselves. No such luck. When they arrived at the movie theater, Ivan was right behind them and right in the middle of deciding on what movie to watch.

“We should totally see The Bloodening! It’s only the scariest movie ever,” Allie suggested, with a big grin. Arthur was prepared to agree with her, but Ivan had his own suggestion.

“I believe The Stupendous Seahorses would be better,” Ivan suggested. Arthur would almost rather sit through a scary movie with Allie than be dragged to that horrifying movie about singing seahorses.

“But Ivan!” Allie began to whine, “The Bloodening would be so much cooler.”

“I am not buying tickets unless they are to The Stupendous Seahorses,” Ivan replied firmly.

And thus, Arthur was unwillingly dragged along to a mindless children’s movie that he had sworn never to see. Ivan was kind enough to let Allie sit in the middle, though it was probably only to appease her. She gave Arthur a smile and held his hand. Oddly enough, during the movie, both Ivan and Allie were enraptured by the heartwarming tale of a seahorse that showed the other aquatic mammals that it too had a wonderful singing voice that mysteriously sounded like a human celebrity.

Arthur sighed as they were walking out. He had wasted this Valentine’s Day completely. He hadn’t gotten any alone time with Allie. He had been forced to spend time with Allie’s brother. And finally, he had been forced to watch one of the worst movies he had ever seen.

“You would have loved that movie as a child, Allie. I remember when you had memorized the words to all the songs in The Prancing Penguins,” Ivan’s statements caused Arthur to snap out of his misery.

“Ivan! Don’t!” Allie squeaked, turning a bright pink.

“Oh? Do tell more about this,” Arthur couldn’t help it, he simply had to know more about Allie’s childhood, seeing as his girlfriend was quite unwilling to dish out embarrassingly cute stories about herself as a child.

“She would cry if our parents didn’t turn on the CD in the car. She was so cute. Another thing she did was follow me around all the time. She still calls me Vanya. Then there was the time with the sandwich and the VCR...” Ivan was only too happy to supply Arthur with stories of baby Allison. Perhaps… perhaps this evening was not nearly as bad as he had made it out to be.


End file.
